The Hidden Dove of Oakvale
by Heart-sketcher
Summary: Sparrow has died, as her final wish all of the hero's who saved Albion to return to bid her farewell. It isn't until the day of the funeral that our Hero of Skill turns up.Bringing up a dark secret hidden for 500 years.Will they managed to keep it hidden?
1. Rest In Peace, Sparrow

**Right, this is an idea I came up with in my ICT lesson when I had literally nothing to do. I realise that what is happening may offend or upset people but I find the grimness had to be lifted by some stunt so coarse only Reaver could do that. So please forgive me for that.  
Please R&R I'll be eternally greatful for feed back.  
Also please over look and spelling/ grammar errors that have been over looked. Thank you and enjoy.**

***Disclaimer**** I do not own Fable 2 nor lionehead studios.

Chapter one- Rest In Peace Sparrow

Dear Reaver,  
I realise you may have no idea who I am, but I know you. My mother spoke quite highly of you and your 'habits' as she put it. Do you recall a Hero named Sparrow? The hero who had a bounding black dog? She was my mother. It has taken us a while to get in contact with you as she longed to speak with you once again. I am sad to write on behalf of her as she is on her sick bed. I know that by the time this letter reaches you she will no longer be with us.  
If you please, could you hasten to Fairfax Castle in Bowerstone? I know it would mean a lot for her if you could attend and it would be a real honour to finally meet the man she spoke so highly about. Of course upon your arrival you may stay as long as you desire with most of the castle to your disposal, as I am told what a social butterfly you can be.  
Yours Faithfully,  
Catherine

With a heavy heart and a tight chest Catherine lowered her quill, combing her dark waves from her pale face blue eyes flashing miserably, as she heard her mothers wheezing breaths from the other room, each gasp felt like her heart was being wrenched out. She wished the letter she wrote wouldn't have been so grim. She remembered stories her mother told her of the magnificent pirate, Reaver. Being blessed with god-like looks; along side an amazing aim with a pistol. How she had always longed to meet him, but never in her seven-teen years of life expected to be calling him to attend her mothers own funeral.

A tear began to trickle down her cheek as she folded the letter up. Slipping it into an addressed envelope; and rose to her feet. Making her slow way out of her room, she caught sight of her adoptive father- Alex leaning against the door frame of her parent's bed room his face hidden in his hand.  
"Dad, Has Hammer and Garth arrived to see her yet?" Catherine asked sadly, moving over to hug her father, seeing transparent glistening tears ripple down his stubbly cheeks as his head bobbed.  
"Yes sweetheart. Hammer is in with her now, Garth is in the gardens. Is that- Is that a letter for him?" His voice croaked in distress as he gestured to the letter.

With a fretful not she began to walk away. Walking down the spiral, staircase. Heading to the court yard, paying one of the travelling merchant; asking him to get the message to someone who could send it to Blood stone. She couldn't remember much of the conversation; everything seemed a bit fuzzy to her of late. With a blurry vision she watched her messenger run off, eager to do as was asked. People seemed more eager to help since they heard of Sparrow's ailment. Wasted efforts, but she felt grateful of it.

How long she stood there? She didn't know, but by the time she 'returned' to the real world her arms and cheeks were icy cold; the sky a midnight blue once more. The moon was gone tonight almost as if it too was mourning for her mother, who death all was waiting for. Like a perverse version of Christmas, except the excitement was replaced with remorse and secret hope that her health will take a turn for the better, but in reality that hope would be impossible to be considered.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning was when she knew her life would change forever. When she heard her father's voice, terror of waking up to what he did, and remorse for what he didn't find.  
"Love? Sparrow? Oh good lord! Sparrow wake up!" his voice becoming more frantic and concern, tears flooding into his voice.

Cathy felt as dead as a hollow man. She didn't feel attached to this body, as if she was hovering a few feet above her body as she slowly walked from her bedroom into her parents, seeing her father bowed over her adoptive mother's body, holding her close to him. The cold empty shell of death held in an eternal sleep. Lips pale and parted slightly as if to speak, but words would never pass them again. No sweet breath would quench her lack of breath. Her mother was free from her eternal torment. The burden of all she went through:  
Rose's death, Not getting to the boy in the hobbe's cave in time, Not being able to save Hammer's father, all the suffering in the Spire, sacrificing her youth to save a girl she never knew, loosing her first family and her dog to the Spire and then all the friends she knew left her.  
She was finally free. Finally at peace from all the suffering she had face. Catherine was happy for her, but hated her mother leaving her behind.

The next couple of days seemed to merge into each other, one minute Sparrow, the hero of Albion was being carried out under a white sheet, the next seeing all her siblings nestled around the usual vibrant sitting room, but with out their mother sat on the arm of Alex's arm chair, joking, making crude comments and telling jaw dropping tales the room seemed so empty. Before she knew it she was making her way into the Bowerstone grave yard, Her hair hidden beneath a gauzy black veil, her elder brother's arm wrapped around her shoulder as their younger sisters stuck close to their father both snivelling miserably. Reaching the top of a hill a roughly dug grave stood bare.

It was so final, so coarse. Her mother was a wonderful woman. She deserved so much more than a hole in the earth, but what more could they do. After all this is what she wanted. If it had been left to Catherin she would have had a whole party walking to the grave yard, gathered around her grave; smothering it with flowers to show respect. The soft din of keening wails piercing the air. That is how her mother should have her final goodbye. Hammer agreed with her, but Alex wanted her to have as she wanted; a nice charming little ceremony in the public graveyard, only family and close friends. Very sentimental. Especially as she was now buried next to her old dead family. A husband and two sons. Killed by Lucien's blood covered hands.

Catherine looked down at the ground as the ceremony started and her mother's coffin was placed over the grave suspended by only two ropes, to slowly and tenderly lower it into it's final resting place. It looks so...so miserable as a few droplets of water spattered onto the coffin, as if the gods in the world above were weeping for their loss, feeling their pain. A crisp leaf rolled over the smooth mahogany wooden lid; scuttling over her booted feet. Like a ghostly touch of her long gone mother.

Her reminiscing was interrupted by a loud piercing gun shot broke the silence that over fell the grave yard. Looking up alarmed the family turned to see a tall figure sauntering over the horizon. "So sorry I'm late!" a loud confident voice called out, "Don't worry your pretty little heads, I have dealt with that nuisance once and for all." It called again as a tall broad shoulders vision on dark red began to saunter into view. A pistol weighing heavily in his right hand as he slipped it snugly into the holster on his hip. "Not to worry, he should have finished writhing by the time we're done here." Causing a squeal of shock escaped Cathy's youngest sister as she coward away and hid behind Alex's lean frame.

"Now then, No need to be so frightened my dear. I rarely shoot girls." This stranger announced, a gloved hand moving up to check his perfectly combed hair with a charming smile. "So may I ask who the charming girl who wrote me this letter is..." He muttered, pulling out a neatly folded letter and opened it to refer to what had been written. "Catherine." he answered looking around curiously.

She looked closer at the rude, yet charming gun's man. Could this really be he? Could this be Reaver?

She knew this man.

It couldn't be. He was still...so young!

She definately knew this man!

His finely chiselled features held and almost aristocratic air about him, a noble gene that must have been passed through many generations. His manner made her feel below him, and caused her blush to have the honour of being called forth by name. His hazel eyes glistening in a curious fashion, looking from her to each of her sisters.

"I'm Catherine." She finally confessed, her heart pounding frantically as she watched him with an almost coy smile.

Those perfectly shaped eyes scanning over her body in a lust filled way, mentally ravishing her frame. She was tall and gracefully built. A complete contrast to Sparrow who had just reached his shoulder, and broad shouldered to compliment her warrior life. Though this girl, despite claiming to be Sparrow's daughter. There was something uncomfortably familliar about her, but Reaver couldn't quite figure it out. Her eyes held an old soul, he knew that much. The eyes large with youth, and sparkled like a tropical ocean, her nose gently pointed. However her hair fell down in straight tendrils around her shoulders, a fringe framing her face, making her seem more like a young teenager opposed to the young adult she was. That fact alone was a quick tick list that it wasn't who he thought it was.

She'd never choose a style like that.

Pushing the thought away he bowed down before her. "An honour to make your acquaintance." He announced taking her hand in his and kissed her knuckles softly, causing a foreign shade of pink to rise in Catherine's high cheeks, before the preacher interrupted with a stutter cough. Reaver raising his brow as he rose to his full height to glare beneath his eyelid at him.

"C-c-c-c-c-c-c-could we pr-pr-proceed?" The priest stuttered lightly, the hands holding the temple of light holy scripture were trembling madly.

Reaver nodded and wrapped his arm around Catherine's shoulders "You can tell your grandchildren about this. How close you were to me even on such a grim day." he whispered into her ear; his lips grazing the delicate shell in a sensual manner that caused her knees to turn into jelly.

'He's and insufferable wretch! Don't fall for it Cathy." her mind growled; despite the girlish giggle that tore her lips at his touch making her blush far worse than she had before.

The funeral was slow and to be perfectly honest dull. Her mother would had turned on her heels, and left ages ago if her mother was still alive. Though, at long last they were asked to slowly lower the coffin into the shallow grave.

That was when it happened.

A dull thud and a sound of a heavy movement in the casket sounded as the coffin jammed in the very small grave; stuck at a slanted angle a small gasp in alarm sounding from all as the men lowering it struggled to move it either way.

"It's stuck sir." One of them muttered in a gruff voice.

"Stuck?!?" Alex exclaimed in frustration. "Stuck? how can she be stuck?"

"It seems the grave wasn't dug properly." the grave digger muttered in a trembling voice, taking a step back in fright from the angered Alex.

"Then I suggest you fix it." He roared like a wounded animal. Devastated that his wife couldn't even be lain to rest, all due to people incompetence.

"Not to worry!" Reaver's voice drawled walking over to the grave and peering down. "I should be able to fix it." he announce confidently.

"What do you plan to do?" Hammer asked warily. "If you use your gun anywhere near my friends grave I will knock your block off." she hissed threateningly.

Reaver rose his hand and waved it in a dismissing fashion. "Don't fret so." he exclaimed. "I happen to know a simple logical answer that was invented by the common cave man." He explained factually before he jumped into the grave, his boot clad feet making a hollow clunk sound as he landed on the wood. "Good old fashioned bouncing." he explained and literally; like a child bouncing on their bed when their mother's weren't around before to jump up and down heavily on the coffin, causing the wood to creak in protest but was infact slowly sliding down.

The whole group of family and friends let out an autoable gasp of disapproval and distaste at his actions. Catherine's sisters wailing with upset and hiding their eyes, clamping hands over their ears. Her brother and father almost foaming at the mouth but stuck comforting her sisters. Garth looked startled his will lines glowing more brightly for this moment, Hammer pulling out her large stone hammer from her back. However Catherin herself had beaten all of them. The gun from Reaver's holster missing and now pointing at his forehead causing him to still his motions.

"Desist!" she growled aloud, cocking the gun threateningly. "Get off my mother." She hissed her eyes flashing, holding a fire Reaver recognised so long ago.

Reaver gave her a charming smile. "As you wish." he whispered climbing out in a gracefully pulled himself to his feet back on ground level, just as the wooden box fell heavily on the ground below with a dull thud.  
"Well. That takes care of that problem." he chuckled with amusement despite everyone else held the same grim expression. It was then that Reaver knew his charms would get him no where with this crowd. Though his mind still pondered. Could it really be her? Could it be his Lizzie?

**A/N  
I really like how this chapter played out. I hope it came across as well as it did in my head. Please let me know what you think. I shall be working on chapter 2 as we speak. ^.^**


	2. Who Is This Unknown Daughter?

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Here is chapter two please let me know what you think so I can know if I'm going the right way about this or not. Please R&R  
And I do not own Fable 2, Reaver, Alex or the lionhead studios ra ra ra.**

Chapter two- Who is this unknown daughter?

The small gathering had made their slow way back into a large room, converted into a sitting room. Several soft sofa's sat back to back, a few luxurious chairs stood before the fire, and a large grand piano was set out to allow the player a good view out of the large windows. All the seats were taken, Reaver stood looking over Bowerstone; but his gaze kept wandering back to Catherine who was now sat before the piano playing a few chords before a heavy sigh for her lips.

It was so familiar and yet...so distant. He rose his goblet to his lips and took a mouthful, allowing the bitter substance mull of his tongue a few moments, before swallowing it. The satisfactory warmth down his chest and throat didn't take his mind away; if anything it intrigued it more so. Taking a confident stride forwards and gracefully lowered himself to the seat beside her watching her thoughtfully.

"Who are you?" Reaver asked bluntly, his lips set in a firm line. His chin risen in a sense of rebellion, those dark eyes never leaving her profile.

A faint smile curled at her full lips. "Who aren't I?" she retaliated, before shaking her head lightly. "I am Catherine. Sparrow's daughter." she answered softly. "Who else could I be?"

"You look like neither parent. Unless of course Sparrow was much more uninhibited that I first though, and as I guess shot at it- and incidentally I never miss, I would wager you aren't either of their children." Reaver announced taking another quick sip of his wine.

A tinkling laugh stole from her lips. "Very good. Very good indeed." she announced softly. "I am adopted. Alex found me a couple of years ago. I had been walking through the forest, and I fell in the river. He found me at Bowerlake, washed up near hero hill." She answered, peering at the male from the corner of her eyes.

"Well, my dear you can seem to hold an interesting conversation. Also maintain a steady argument. I have officially met someone worth my while." He announced softly.

"I don't enjoy arguing. It seems a wasted reason to be screaming at someone." Cathy argued, brushing a few stray hairs from her face.

Reaver chuckled, a sort of laugh that rumbled through his chest at an inwards thought as he rose to his feet. Setting his glass down he placed a hand on either shoulder and bent down to her ear. "Then maybe I can give you a better reason to _scream_." He whispered, allowing his lips to trace the shell of her ear tenderly. His breath hot on the back of her neck. Hell, It seemed the best plan he had to prove to his inner demons she wasn't Lizzie. It helps him get over his wild fantasy, and give her a hell of a time she can boast about for the rest of her life.

Catherine whipped around in disgust, her mouth jarred with alarm at his words-hanging uselessly. Wordlessly. Shaking her head to gain composure, her brows knitted together in a scowl, lips puckering into a pout. "You would really suggest a wild romp in some...some cupboard at a wake? With the widower's daughter? While he is in the room? Adopted or not." She hissed in no more than a whisper. Colour rising high in her cheeks.

Reaver smirked, "Comfort sex, My dear. Just to make it...a little easier on you. Who said about a wild romp in a cupboard. I assure you I am more open than a closet." He answered softly. "Unless of course...your to prude to even talk of it." he answered, his hand cupping her chin, his leather covered thumb tracing her lower lip.

He watched her with a grin, her eyes half closed as her mouth slowly began to part. 'Bingo' his mind whispered risking a peek at the ground all talking about memories of Sparrow as he continued to caress her lower lip, judging how scandalous he could be until he got her alone, when his thought track was cut off as she crunched down hard on his thumb.

With drawing his hand sharply in shock her looked down at the youngster sat before the piano, her lips spread into a satisfied smirk. "You were a fool to believe you could get away with that." she hissed lightly. "After all, goodness know what I could catch." she added snappily, turning her back on him.

About to grab her shoulder and force her to face him once more, the voice that irked him more than any other voiced up. "Oi, Reaver. Come and sit with us. How did you first meet Sparrow?" Hammer called beckoning him over with a hand, wavering slightly from her consumption of drink. Her cheeks ruddy with cheer.

With a grumble He sat down and joined in the discussion, finding the conversation rather dull. He barely knew the girl, hell he couldn't even boast about sleeping with the woman! She was prude, up tight and the spire guards saw to that.

He was snapped back to his thoughts as he heard the piano play a familiar song, one that he recognised, masked from memory. Misty but recognisable. Catherine's soft voice singing all the notes just how she did. The tune completely mirroring the performance he listened to all those years before.

_'I've_ _been_ _looking for an_ _original sin_  
_One with a twist and a bit of a spin  
And_ _since I've done all the old ones  
Till they've all been done in  
Now I'm just looking then I'm gone with the wind  
Endlessly searching for an original sin_

_I've waiting for you  
since you've been born  
I'd watch you secretly  
but not for long  
And since I know all your dreams  
I understand what you need_  
_And when I call you  
you must go where I lead  
Your dreams are so hungry  
it's time now feed_

_So I bless you with my curse  
And encourage your endeavour  
You'll be better when you're worse  
You must die to live forever  
I will show you the depths of the night  
We can never go wrong  
Together we can take it  
to the end of the line  
My eyes are like a shadow  
on you all of the time_

_And since I know all your dreams  
I understand what you need  
And when I call you  
you must go where I lead  
Your dreams are so hungry  
it's time now feed'_

By this point Reaver's face had gone a deathly pale. So un-naturally pale he was almost luminous to the dark room. This was...was their song. He still could vividly recall Lizzie sitting at the tavern piano, explaining how she felt it applied to him and herself. How they were both one another's original sins, and how both were coy to meet and that they had indeed been watching and waiting for each other secretly since they were born.

She had been but seven-teen at the end of their time...It was impossibly. If it was here it seemed careless to still be seven-teen after all this time. Surely someone with enough knowledge would notice...but...only one person survived it...could two really escaped with an eternal existence?

Impossible! He remember Lizzie's screams. It still haunted his every dream. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her face. Saw her being chased by the shadows into the house they stayed in. Her final scream ringing his ear to this day. So it was impossible utterly impossible. Yet...

How else would she know that song? He didn't recall her ever passing the song to anyone else. Nobody else, not even famous bards knew the song. In the early days after Oakvale's demise he went from tavern to tavern, hoping someone knew it. Just to make him feel closer to her. Even just a little bit. But with his quest to find the song there was no prevail.

Then out of the blue. After all these years...It appears from nowhere, on the mouth of Sparrow's adopted daughter's lips, who looked no more than a day over seven-teen. Was this just a old hope cropping up after all this time, or was the light really being blessed with a second chance with his love? He shook his head. "It sounded ridiculous. What sort of childish dream was going through his mind? The fates would never be so kind.

But how to be sure...

Reaver rose to his feet in one swift motion and strode from the room hastily, his cape rippling on the air as he rushed to when the butler had taken his personal effects, slamming the door behind him.

He yanked his bag up; aware what he sought wasn't in his trunk, and in a swift motion, up turned it pushing through various items. Combs, more ammunition, a second gun, a spare broach for his cloaks, his coin pouch, condoms...That was when he spotted it. A tattered, well handled plain frame that was no where as grand as it was these days but it was doing well for 500 years. (even if slightly singed from the fire started 200 years back with a black head band and was a shocking red; fiery to match her prior.) Inside the wooden frame was a delicately painted portrait of a very attractive woman. As beautiful as Catherine, though her hair fell in a cascade of delicate curls, pushed personality.

Reaver let out a sigh foreign to his lips. Tracing a gloved hand over the sun faded face he bit his lip. He felt like he had a tragic past life. One that he still remembered. One that despite it not really being him...hurt. In a time he was Tobias. 'Tobias was such a sweet boy, shy and very eager to keep everyone happy.' Reaver thought to himself. 'So young and naive. After all, when Elizabeth came into the picture...expressing her affections for him he felt his heart swell. A beauty such as she to fall for him. What a weak man he was.' Shaking his head once more Reaver slid all that was scattered out into the bag, pausing with the frame before setting it on his bed side table.

The door opened a crack, a slither of dark hair could be seen from outside. The dark vision knocked before pushing the door ajar as Catherine walked in, her hand resting on her waist. "Why did you leave so suddenly?" she asked curiously. "Has something irked you?" she questioned lightly.

"Where did you learn that song?" Reaver growled lightly. "The one you played in the study." he questioned watching her like a cat would watch a bird.

"I wrote it." She answered with a sense of pleasure and gratification which was short lived as Reaver got to his feet and pulled out his gun, slowly advancing on Catherine his hand grabbing the throat, pushing her against the wall. Setting his cut to the middle of the forehead.

"Liar!" He chortled with amusement, but his eyes flashed and told a different story- fury burning in them. "Your taking the credit for someone else's work, my dear." he tutted disapprovingly shaking his head. He could feel the blood pumping around her veins quicken, her body trembling with fright. Eye's frantic with a silent plead. "I knew the girl who made it, I was the first to hear it played. So I'm going to have to kill you." he chuckled as if it was a simple joke. He cocked the hammer on it with a dull clock, his finger on the trigger, but his hand shook. He couldn't pull it.

He'd killed plenty of people he had sexual desires with. After all, Bridget is a good example. He liked her. Yet here the pirate king was faltering. She looked too much like her. He remembered seeing her frightened after hearing of the tale of Twinblade, how it was rumoured that he will come to you in your sleep. Everyone else too t is good jest, but as always Elizabeth believed everyone; her heart had always been too big for her chest. Now he was looking as an almost identical image, her eyes glistening with tears as her body shook.

"Please..." Catherine whispered. "Toby, have mercy." she managed to plead, her eyes looking up at the taller male imploringly.

Reaver froze, the hand holding the gun faltered and dropped the gun with a heavy clunk on the wooden floor, his hand lowering from her throat his body trembling with shock. Was it true. "D-did you just call me Toby?" He asked shakily.

With a small shaky breath she nodded slowly.

"Elizabeth?" He asked softly, taking a step closer to her his heart hammer, a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

Catherine shook her head, edging across the wall and ran out of the room slamming the door behind her, leaving Reaver pale faced staring after her in shock.


	3. The Night Time Confiontation

**Well...I dunno what to type. I am literally at a loss for words. Please read and Review. I would really appreciate the feed back. .  
This chapter has been playing in my mind a while and I am really looked forward to writing this. ^.^ Oh, And be warned of Lemon-ish themes!!!!! Sorry for taking so long, just finished my gcse's…**

Disclaimed: I do not own Fable 2, nor most of the characters and places.

Chapter Three

The Night Time Confrontation

Reaver had enough. He once again pushed aside his warm bed cover, displaying his bared chest. Despite it snowing outside he was sweltering. He felt as if he was in a furnace. He surely couldn't be ill. His immune system hadn't been weakened in near four hundred years!

He ran his hands through his ruffled hair, sweat beading on his forehead. Perhaps it was always this hot and he had never really noticed due to always having 'lovely' company sharing his bed and he would- understandably not notice the bizarre heat. He arched his back from the sticky sheets and rolled onto his side, a small sigh tearing from his lips.

He was just about to fall back to sleep when he heard the soft pitter patter of feet across the landing. Reaver's eyes snapped open as he rose to his full height, hand moving to rest lightly on his gun, fingers flexing in anxiousness to pull the trigger. He peered around the door to see the soft bounce of neat dolly curls as this mirage wheeled around the corner. Slowly he made his slow way down the path in the hall way, stepping as gracefully as a deer. Following his prey.

He meandered around the corner before he froze, his target vanishing like a phantom. He frown, wondering which of the many rooms she had seeked refuge is when he heard a soft humming emitted from behind a closed door. Slowly, Reaver advanced forwards, leaning against the wall as he peered into the room the melodically tune was floating from.

Inside Cathy was knelt over the large tub that was the bath. In nothing but her very opaque chemise, her eyes glistening as she hummed to herself, bowing her head over the bath and began to spoon water from the bath onto her head with a small jug. A dark almost black colour ran from her hair at every scoop, staining the water a dingy brown.

'Filth...' he thought to himself in disgust. 'No...Dye. Hair dye.' he corrected noticing her dark tresses were fading, and her root were a different colour. Completely different. Red.

The screams pierced his mind, the memory. He remembered. He knelt in the fields watching, seeing the dark shadows chase his red haired beauty into her house. Her screams of his name shuddering through his entire being, her screams still ringing in his ears as he returned into the room. As the newly formed brunette began to walk towards the door, drying her damp, newly dyed tendrils.

Too close for him to flee Reaver leaned against the wall waiting for her to leave, and was soon faced by her walking past him, blissfully unaware of her stalker. Cool droplets of water trickling down the column of her neck and down her back, causing her chemise to stick in wet circles to her ivory skin, causing a silent groan rumble into his throat.

"Well, well my dear. I never realised you were a bottle tone." He announced with a small amount of amusement dripping from every syllable.

Cathy jumped out of her skin, turning around with a look of alarm across her face. "Yes...Most people are these days." she stuttered shyly, kneeling down to pick up her dropped towel, her eyes lowered to the ground with a trembling sigh.

"But none as a rare a tone as you. Literally red. Auburn I believe you prefer, if my memory is correct." Reaver commented lightly. "Why dye over such a beautiful tone that most people would dye to have." he questioned, chuckling at his own play on words.

"I think you know perfectly well why I would do that. Some may say it's a crime against my nature...But why would I want to stand out..." she whispered rising to her feet; the towel being moved up to gently massage her damp skull. "...When all I truly want is to blend in. Like a stick insect among twigs on a woodland floor." she sighed miserably, walking off slowly down the hall.

Reaver smirk in amusement. "And risk having some one stamp on your pretty head? Surely you don't want that!" He teased allowing his hand to graze her sharp jaw line, causing her to snap her head away from him sharply. Glowering at him with obvious dislike. "Now then my dear, you know the name I was once called yet you draw away? dear dear." he tutted, clucking his tongue against his teeth disapprovingly. "what is your...disturbance?" he asked curiously. "Most women would kill to be as close to me now. Many have." he drilled on.

Catherine shook her head with obvious amusement. "You really are to cocky, farm boy." she teased as she turned on her heels and slammed the door in his face.

Slightly taken aback Reaver's shapely lips spread into a small scowl, huffing in annoyance before he turned on his heels and made his was back to his own room, mutter bitterly under his breath about 'women'.

**********

_**He knew this scene well. Through both experience and dream. A place he had been before. A place he had loved. A place he still; in the very depth of his shrivelled and dark heart- loved. From times his mind reminded him of when he was with Elizabeth. A time when they were truly happy.**_

_**Her felt heated flesh arch up to his own body. His breathing became more laboured- his lips grazing across the gentle curve of her neck, causing the breathe to hitch in her throat. Thick eyelashes flickering shut. "Toby." she breathed softly, digging her heels into the cotton sheets as she pushed her bared frame up against his, pushing him deeper into her. The encouragement of a name almost foreign to him encouraged him on further, much like a horse with 'Giddy up'.  
**_

_**Reaver slammed impatiently into her, his large hands cradling her buttocks, pulling her up to greet his movements. desperation building up inside him, using her well until he released his hot fluids into her. Feeling her squirm happily beneath him, pants and whimpers of pleasure dancing from her generous mouth.**_

Pulling away Reaver groaned . saitedly had been so long since he had truly been satisfied. Like an eternal thirst, that no matter how much you drink it would never truly be quenched. Feeling the soft haired beauty nestle into his side. Nimble limbs entwining around his, a sweet smell of lavender rising from her body. Her chest glistening with a fine sheen of sweat. Seeing her stunning elfin featured face turned up to his and gently took a kiss from his lips, sighing softly in a contented way before she drew back, watching him with piercing blue eyes. Observing him like a scientist would a slide of bacteria. With fascination.

"Elizabeth...How can you be so forgiving of me?" he whispered hoarsely, tracing her lips with his thumb, smiling at how her lips cased after it, watching her place a kiss on the padded flesh there.

"There is nothing to forgive." She answered softly, ruffling her hand through his dark hair, rolling on top of him playfully and stole a kiss from his lips, grinning broadly as she nestled closer to his chest.

_**"But..." He started softly. "But I killed you." he whispered sadly, expecting her to realise and turn away, sending him into the nightmare from where he'd been so many times.**_

Only this time he was answered with a giggle her red hair tumbling down her chest as she leaned up a little. "I am here now. I have been for a while. Though I never thought you would have changed you name. I know you." she whispered into his ear, her full breasts pushing into his chest.

"As much as I care to believe that, you are but a figment of my imagination and one who is designed to try to put my mind at ease. Then to only plunge me back into my guilt." Reaver growled pulling away slowly.

"Is that so?" She questioned sitting back on her heels. As if by magic her hair began to change. The adorable dolly curls straightened and grew longer down her back. The red slowly began to fade into a dark brown, till he was looking into the face he knew...He knew it.

"Catherine." he whispered leaning forwards to kiss her roughly. His tongue probing into her mouth suggestively. Slowly pushing her back onto the bed. His hand moving down to stroke the growing warmth between her legs, hearing her gasp with pleasure, her body trembling as she gently pushed him onto his back mounting him comfortably, pushing her womanity against his hard flesh once more._  
_

Reaver woke with a start. Sweat prickling at his forehead, breathing harsh and an unbelievable ache pushing against his trousers. "Where's bloodstone whores when you need them?" he grumbled lightly, covering his hands with his face. This Catherine had really gotten under his skin. Even the though of the pleasurable romp with a whore didn't appeal to him in the slightest. He wanted her. No...no...He wanted _Elizabeth_

He wanted to feel her writhe beneath him, like he had in his dream, but in this moment in time the connection between the two seemed impossible to ignore. Was she really Elizabeth or was his mind trying to find comfort in the very thing he regretted. Why did he have to see her face there, why did he have to dream this so? He may as well put a gun to his head and end this madness, but he knew despite his deeps of villainous deeds he was a cowards. Death far to frightening for him to face.

With a heavy sigh he leaned back and breathed in deeply, wiping the perspiration from his face. How could a lack of a whore give him such dreams and still allow him to remain unsatisfied. It was perverse and unfair.

Maybe it was time to settle this once and for all. So what if he had to flee the castle in the morning. She'd enjoy it. Maybe the dreams would cease once he knew once and for all that she was Catherine, not Elizabeth. Just an uncanny resemblance; possibly a distant relative of her's from out of oakvale?...He did recall her having a sister in Bowerstone. Was this a great great great great; how ever many greats, grand daughter?

His mind settled he made his was down the corridor and opening the door to Catherine's room looking around to see a four poster bed, the thick, gauzy material drawn around all save a small slither by the bedside table allowing a little lightly from the dying candle. At first Reaver believed she was awake, but the slow leisured sound of her breathing reassured him of her blissful sleep.

'Fell asleep while reading, did you my dear?' He thought with a predatory amusement, as he quietly opened the hanging curtains to find his dark haired beauty laid on the bed, her thick naturally wavy tendrils curling in their damp state. Her night gown low to reveal the ample cleavage; a promise of the rose-bud pink topped snowy globes below.

Just the mere euphoric thought made him feel quite hot under the collar. Swallowing hard he gently pulled the blanket away and lowered himself on top of her gently rubbing himself against her needily, feeling her body respond in delight, a soft moan from her throat as she pulled what ever she was cradling in her hands closer to herself.

He gently moved his hands to push her night dress up, his hand moving lower to explore her body. Her eyes slowly opening, as she let out a soft sigh to the vision astride her. "Toby." she moaned happily, causing him to freeze, disliking how his body seemed thrilled by this naming, but didn't complain as she sleepily leaned up and kissed him sleepily, her legs parting below him. _'This is going to be easier than I first believed.'_ he thought to himself

Grinned his hands lowered to unbuckle his trousers before he bound her hands to kiss her soundly, before he felt softly cool, metallic and oddly familiar graze his palm. Breaking the kiss he gently removed his hand before he felt a sinking feeling in his gut. It couldn't be. The locket was old but well cared for, a small inscription that read _'I love thee Lizzie, forever yours, Toby'_ The other side showing a small portrait of two people, one unmistakably a more naive Reaver and his Elizabeth.

_'How is this possible?' _His mind exclaimed frantically. He looked down at the pendant in his hand. "Where did you get this?" he asked. "Only she had it. I searched the house and it was nowhere to be seen..." he whispered lightly.

"Have you really not worked it out Toby? Hasn't it passed through your skull, when those with thicker ones understood?" Cathy exclaimed and roughly shoved him off of her and yanked her night dress up to reveal her stomach, a shallow but long incision ran across her navel and up towards her breasts. "If I was not she would I have this scar?" She growled, reaching the end of her tether. "If I was not she would I have auburn hair naturally this wavy?" she exclaimed grabbing a handful of her hair and yanked hard, causing her head to jerk looking deranged with her fury.

"If I was not she would I know that you were once married over 400 years ago to me by the ocean near the cliffs where bloodstone was built? And that you proposed to me in a field by that windmill..." Catherine sighed lightly cradling her head in her hands.

Reaver felt light headed, his head spinning. With shaky hands he rose them to rest on her shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me? How did you survive? Why didn't you try to find me?" he exclaimed looking both delighted and confused.

Catherine laughed with amusement. "I did find you. I found you a few weeks after wards, in the arms of several whores I believe." she answered icily. "So I didn't think you being reunited with your wife was a wonderful idea considering how easily you had gotten over your death." she hissed, glaring at him with fury filled eyes hurt obvious behind her glistening orbs. "I didn't tell you because you wouldn't have believed me even if I had wanted to. Toby you sacrificed the whole village! You killed all that was beautiful and pure. You let them kill children. All of them." she exclaimed. "You let them hurt our son!" she screamed at him, "Because the shadow court sensed the child with in me and the betrayal that was hidden away deep in my heart from my spineless husband. They thought it would be...amusing to put husband against wife and granted me immortal life in exchange for our son. I hate myself for it. He would have been a perfect young man. Long gone. Like nature intended. But our son never lived because of our selfishness. I didn't come back as a coward Tobias. I came back to make sure you paid for what you did." she growled.

A sickly feeling manifested deep in Reaver's stomach, his skin turning pale. "Y-you were pregnant?" he asked softly.

"Get out." Catherine whispered.

"Elizabeth...talk to me, ple-"

"GET OUT!" She roared and started to beat her fists against his chest in defiance, her punches growing weaker as she began to sob, her narrow shoulders shaking with tears. "Get out." she whimpered softly, "Just go away." she murmured.

Reaver sighed and leaned down to kiss her lightly, though from her lack of motion it was like kissing a statue. He sighed and slowly rose to his feet, leaving her be for now.

Catherine...Or more correctly Elizabeth laid back on the bed and wept. Wept for oakvale. Cried for all those who died. Bawled for her unborn child and sobbed for the absents of her estrange husband. She fell asleep-exhausted. The memories of how she met he beloved Toby. How she had lost him and how it had all happened. The memories flushing back in a mass wave. Something she'd refrained from doing for so long.


	4. Memories: Elizabeth and Tobias

**I was considering putting this chapter in it's own little fanfiction thingy, but I think keeping in in this story would make it easier to read even if it is a little long. lol.  
Please R&R and enjoy!**

**Chapter Four  
Memories: Elizabeth and Tobias**

Oakvale. Before the plague caused by Reaver it was a beautiful place. Simplistic but beautiful.

This particular morning was like any ordinary one for Toby Frumblebottom, supporting his ten year old sister on his hip, her brown hair pulled into two bunches and held the feminine beauty of her brother. Toby smiled down at her, his hair tousled and less organised giving him a simplistic handsomeness, even if slightly messy and unorganised.

"I'm sick." The youngster insisted as she clung to the coarse material of her brother's shirt. "Don't make me go Toby!" she exclaimed looking up at him with hurt eyes as if he was betraying her.

"Melody? Are you telling the truth?" Toby questioned as they passed over the second bridge that led to the school, the sound of school children laughing and yelling.

"I don't like that witch." Melody mumbled into his neck, snuggling against her eldest brother, scowling at him as she felt him chuckle with amusement.

"Mels. Mistress Ursula is a good teacher. I don't see why you all dislike that dear lady." Toby commented shaking his head slightly. "Listen, if your a good girl and go to school; as you've got nuuuuno school tomorrow I'll take you to barrow fields?" he offered softly, laughing as she jumped off.

"Everyone! Can I have your attention please?" a loud masculine voice bellowed, children and families gathering around to get a closer look. Toby, equally as interested dashed forwards and craned his head to get a better look.

Standing at the front of the crowd was the town crier, standing on a small palladium his hat off and held before him respectfully. "The other day after much searching Mistress Ursula has seen fit to retire from her post of teaching and starting from Monday, Miss Elizabeth will be taking over the post as school mistress." he announced stepping down to allow the new school mistress have a few words.

The red haired beauty a few years younger than Toby himself rose to the stand, her hair held back from her face with a black piece of ribbon, hair cascading down her back in fine curls. Her eyes scanning over the crowd, grinning warmly. "Good morning everyone. I'm so looking forward to teach your children, and I have never seen a more beautiful city this by far out shines Oakfield." she exclaimed with a small smile. "As a way to say thank you all for allowing me to have this wonderful opportunity and to allow me to start on a fresh week, I have decided after speaking to the town leader for permission I am suspending school for today and arranged a field trip to Barrow fields. I know it's a bit short notice but I'd like any one else who'd like to come to join us, as a way of thanking all of you for making me feel so welcome." she commented already hearing a babble of improvement, and after much deliberation the children and a few parents made there way to Barrow fields, most thankful for being able to get a break.

Once they arrived, Toby kept an eye on his younger sister, making sure she was alright and seemed much more cheerful at the teacher change before he walked over to the new teacher who was sat in a lavender patch, her sleeves rolled up and collar unlaced showing the faintest hint of cleavage causing him to swallow hard.

"Greetings." She murmured smiling up at him and patted the space beside her in a friendly manner. "Which is yours?" she asked softly, flicking her hair from their face.

"The little brunette, Melody is my second youngest sister." He explained lightly. "I'm Toby by the way." he added with a flirtatious smile.

"Pleasure." she answered softly, "That little boy with his arm in the sling is Aaron. My baby brother." she added lightly, bringing her knee's up to his chest obviously finding this idle chitchat a little irksome. Awkwardness hanging thickly in the air. "Have you lived in Oakvale your whole life?"

Toby nodded. "My family have lived here for seven generations, and were around long before it was burnt after a bandit attack." he explained softly.

Nodding Lizzie smiled. "I'm a city girl. It's always been the dull brown stones of Bowerstone for me. Here...It's so vibrant and colourful in comparison." she commented with a small smile.

"I wouldn't know...The only city I've every been to was Bloodstone but that's still being built." he confessed softly, ruffling his hair thoughtfully as he leaned back on his elbows, his legs stretched out. "Listen...I know this is a little sudden but would you like to go out tonight? And I'll give you a tour through town. It's very beautiful by moonlight." he muttered blushing.

Lizzie flashing him a stunning smiled and flicked her curls from her face causing Toby's knee's to feel like jelly, his stomach full of butterflies. "Of course." she whispered lightly.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

By the end of the evening she giggled softly, as they stumbled to her house flopping against the door frame wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "Toby...I cannot believe you did that. But thank you." she giggled as she looked at the sodden male, the smooth large pearl still in her hand. "It's beautiful."

"Y-you're welcome." He muttered shakily his body chattering with cold, hugging his cold body. Water pooling around his feet as he was led in, stripping off his shirt and allowing her to hang it in front of the fire, soon being forced to hand over his trousers in payment for a warm blanket.

Elizabeth smiled and put a kettle over the fire and soon poured them both a mug of hot tea each, sipping it lightly. "I really am sorry Toby. I feel terrible."

"Don't worry. I just wanted to impress you." he confessed lightly, looking down at the murky liquid dancing around inside his cup.

Elizabeth's hand gently moved out and placed over his lightly. "Well, that I am." she whispered lightly with a small smile, gently leaning forwards as if to gain a better view.

"Does that give me the option to kiss you?" he asked shyly. Despite late in his abnormally long life, Reaver actually started out coy and monogamous. Finding it difficult to talk to the opposite sex let alone sleeping with countless males and females without much connection afterwards.

Lizzie smirked wiry. "Wow, could I be more swooned right now?" she replied sarcastically, her hand placed theoretically over her heart.

Toby blushed and looked down shyly, his body crumbling as he attempted to shrink lower into his chair; ashamed and wished he could just suddenly be engulfed in flames and vanish from sight.

A warm chuckle filled the air as the red haired female knelt before him on the chair. "In response to my question, with my current experience I'd have to say no." she uttered in a hushed tone, a few curls tumbling around her face as she leaned in to kiss him faintly.

She was startled by the sudden ferocity of his kisses, as his lips crushed against hers, pulling her in harder against him, his hand knotted in her hair. Before he gently pulled away. "I should act like a fool more often!" he teased, receiving a sharp clip around the head for his troubles, no malice behind it as he eyes glowed with kindling affections.

However for the next few years Tobias kept to his words, he was foolish and impish, but was only being so as he fell completely and utter in love with Elizabeth. It was a humid summer weekend and the new couple were curled up among the long grass the filled the field, the gently groaning of the windmill, insects and their hushed conversation was heard, his arm wound around her shoulders. Pulling her nearer and closer to himself with a small smile. Looking down into her large eyes, he couldn't suppress a swooned sigh causing her to giggle which was stifled with a quick kiss from him, lacing his hand through her hair, stroking the silky tendrils tenderly. "I love you." he clarified.

"You too." she answered softly allowing her index finger to trace his lower lip. "My Toby." she teased, before gently pulling away.

"No, no, no! No leaving yet."

"I'm not leaving silly. I have a present for you." Liz assured as she opened up their picnic basket and pulled out a long thin mahogany box a heart engraved on the top she handed it to him.

Gingerly he shifted it from hand to hand. It had a soft metallic sounding weight inside it, and that puzzled him as he shook it savagely. "Love in a box?" he guessed blindly.

"Try opening it."

"But something may pop out. I don't trust you." He accused before receiving a few tender kisses along his neck tenderly, a soft moan hitching in his throat. "Well..." he started huskily. "If what ever is in that box is like that I'm eager!" he exclaimed and easily opened the flap with a gently flick of his fingers.

The box was velvet lines and slightly faded from light but inside a large heavy set silver key laid, a single pink ribbon was looped through the hole. Printed along the long neck was 'ELIZABETH' in simple bold capitals.

Picking it up, Toby looked at it curiously. "Wow...Thanks love." she started in a monotone fashion. "What's it do?" he questioned bluntly.

"Nothing, It's a blank key. It's-"

"What's the point in a blank key?"

"Let me finish." She scowled and tapped his nose lightly in an affectionate manner. "The key is symbolic. It's the key to my heart. I'm saying that you have my heart. I feel I could be happier with no other." she explained.

He smiled lightly and rolled himself astride her and mocked opening a lock over her heart with the key, before kissing her forehead lightly. "I feel the same. Just as well I brought this..." he whispered and allowed his finger to gently hook a small pull string bag from his sleeves with his signature charming grin and placed it in the centre of her palm. "Open it." he purred tenderly.

"Okay..." she mumbled as her nimble fingers gently loosened the strings and gently up-ended the bag where a small diamond studded ring tumbled into her hand. "Oh..." she whispered in awe, her eyes slowly raising up to his face. Toby offering her a big toothy grin. "Marry me?" he offered softly.

Her blue eyes became misty as she wept into his chest, nodding frantically as she clung to him tightly, as if fearful of her life if she did not. only one word escaping her lips. "yes." she breathed snuggling against him happily, breathing in his scent "Oh Toby." she cooed softly.

His gloved hand began to stroke her wavy tendrils, his fingers caressing her back and sides tenderly. "I was so nervous you'd say no." she breathed, burying his face in her fiery waves allowing himself to be engulfed there, clinging to her tightly.

Cradling his chin in her hands, she tilted his face to look into her own. "Tobias...We belong together. You make me whole so how could I ever say no?" she whispered.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

How long since that day, Toby couldn't think. Nor at this moment in time did he care. He stood before a mirror, the reflection as horrified as himself. Vanity was his sin. He knew that well, but now he could see corruption of such a beauty in the mirror. His hand gently moved up to trace a none existent to the naked eye. He was ageing. He was starting to get...a wrinkle!

'_How can this be happening?'_ his mind roared. _'How can my one virtue be withering away? Have I angered Avo in some way?'_

"Toby?"

Snapped from his rant he spun around to see Elizabeth, looking slightly worried, her eyes glistening with concerned, a single gold band glistening on her left hand. After almost four months of married life Elizabeth had only been fearful of this. He'd spend hours in front of the mirror. Fawning, touching and ironing over almost invisible creases. It wasn't that he spent so much time in front of the mirror that worried her. It was how angry he was getting. It was natural, he couldn't concentrate on anything but his appearance. He'd yell at her or threaten to strike her, only to fall to his knee's, clutching at her skirt and countless petticoats. Apologising, cursing his pitiful life, and weep at his failings as a husband.

"Toby? My darling. What's happened? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly, as she scuttled forwards, wringing her hands nervously, she didn't think she could cope seeing him crumble again.

"What do you think? The wrinkle is deeper." He snarled darkly, picking up a thin dark cloth and hung it over the mirror, much like he had done with every one in the house.

Elizabeth sighed, knowing no matter what she did or didn't say would make it worse. If she kept her mouth shut he'd accuse her of agreeing, if she said anything he'd twist it. She loved him but ever since he saw this blemish he has been quite deranged, unlike himself. ...Inhuman. But she needed to risk it, he needed to understand. "But darling. It isn't noticeable, nobody can see it but you. Yes your going to age but that's life. That is what will happen." she breathed.

"There must be a cure for this. Something to stop it." he mumbled as he began to pace.

"Death isn't a disease that you can cure. We're all going to die one day. You need to understand this." she pleaded.

"There has to be a way." He murmured as if not noticing her pleas.

"Tobias, you're going to get old and die one day, everyone will. It's part of life. You can't be in denial about this."

"But there..."

"NO! No buts. It's fine. end all. Your beauty will lessen slightly, you'll become a handsome old man and then you'll die. That's the way life goes." she explained tenderly. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

"Stop saying that?" he roared like a wounded animal, and without control of it he backhandedly slapped her hard across the face, knocking her to the floor.

Cradling her cheek, her blue eyes shimmered like she was below water. Stunned into silence she looked away. She would never have though he was capable of that. Never, had he ever raised his hand like this to her before. She was shocked, and it now stung in a hot pain.

His face dropped as she fell to his knees in front of her, pulling her too him. "Oh my darling...I'm so sorry...I don't know what came over me. It was a mistake. It will never happen again I swear."

"But it will." she whimpered sadly, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You've been getting worse and worse. How can I be happily married to you when I don't know what you could do next." she whispered.

Toby held her hands gently trailing a fine sheen of kissed along the abrasions along her knuckles from where she fallen on her hand. "I make a change. I'll prove to you I can never make you sad again." he swore

"I want to believe you." An uncharacteristic whimper, her eyes empty like the hollowness of the dreaded dark abyss. "But you've hurt me...too much" she whispered lightly.

"I will make it up to you. I promise you need never fear me. I swear." he whispered her vowed as he held her close.

And he did. He stopped his fussing and got really into reading which pleased Elizabeth greatly. He would always have his nose in a book of an evening, and only looked in the mirror to groom or just gaze at his godly beauty, but never did he grow angry again, and instead had returned to the loving and doting man he was before and at the beginning of their marriage.

But Elizabeth was unaware the full extent of what he was actually meddling with until he left the village to 'do some research' which so far had taken little over a week. It was a hot summer afternoon, the sound of the lapping ocean, the salty air breezed through the entire village on soft cool breeze, making the long grass sway and swish along with it. Lizzie was stood on tip toes as she pegged clothes to the washing line shared with her neighbour, humming softly as she did so before pausing.

In her hands was a large green shirt, one of his favourites. She knew it was a trivial thing to feel close to tears at just gazing upon the shirt, but she was pining after Toby. She was still completely, unconditionally, stupidly and utterly in love with him despite all they've been through. Still being with out him made her chest ache, her life seem empty and bland.

Her nimble fingers brushed over the coarse wool of his shirt affectionately before she brought the damp material to her cheek breathing in the scent that seemed to clung to every fibre. "Toby..." she whispered stroking down the chest where his heart would lay, blissfully unaware of how cold and dark it had become. Her mind thinking over a special surprise beneath her apron for Toby when he returned home, her hand brushing her currently slightly rounded belly.

Shaking off her pining for him she continued pegging the damp clothes onto the washing line, humming softly herself as she finished, a distant yelling and screaming could be heard on the breeze as the village was very noisy as the children played in the fields so she thought nothing of it; her hands a little sore from the coarse pegs before she rose to her feet, walking off towards the house, her hand just turning the cool handle.

"MRS. FRUMBLEBOTTOM!!! MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Was the loud whining high pitched squawks from her own students as they toddled forwards, faces flooded with tears as they clung to her skirts forcing her to stop and kneel down to them.

"Hey...Hey..." Elizabeth whispered, as she knelt down, the youngsters hugging her tightly all talking at once as they blubbered and wailed miserably into each other, their voices a collage of cries and pleas all rolled into one long slurr. "Calm down little one's what is it?" she whispered, concerned. "One at a time."

The eldest of the group wiped his eyes. "Something's come into town...It's gotten all dark and we can't get out, people are getting killed!" he exclaimed pointing into the near distance where what seemed to be a semi transparent black votex was wound around the majority of the town, many men were trying to break out but three tall shaddow cloaked figures seemed to swoop through them, dragging the life for them. She couldn't see quite what happened, despite appearing to be made of smoke they were sufficient enough to hide what they did to mutilate their once youthful faces. Screams of terror for what would happen to them in mere moments as these nightmares pounced from one prey to another, like fleas only much more deadly.

Lizzie froze and led the children into her house. "Quickly, get inside!" she pleaded, shepherding them into her home, looking out fearfully for her husband. Was he safe? Had he been caught by them. However she spotted him. He looked hypnotised as he knelt before the massacre. Helplessly watching. The guilt evident in his eyes. But surely, he couldn't have...She gasped in shock at realisation of what the truth was behind the man she felt sure was her true love.

She scampered inside slamming and bolting the door on the truth she had no wish to know, yet when she turned around she faced an even grimmer one. All the children save one was being drained, the moment she turned around she managed to see the being pounce on the youngster- and the child who moments before was screaming like a banshee seemed suddenly very still, a calm content smile spreading across his face across his face, as if he was being tucked into bed by his mother opposed to having her soul sucked out. The aura around the shadows hands seemed to pulse, as if like straws sucking his life out, it was only near his more elder years the child began to scream, but it wasn't for long.

Lizzie was stood like a statue; mortified by the scene before her. It felt like a nightmare from which she'd never wake. Her heart hammering so loudly in her chest, that she was sure the whole world could heart's erratic pulsing.

The shadow's head shot up towards her, red, pupiless eyes stared at her. Elizabeth's mouth opened in shock as she released a loud unearthly banshee like scream and ran. Trying to head up the stairs before it caught her, pinning her to the floor with ghostly hands.

Elizabeth writhed beneath the figure before her head was held firmly into place, the scarlet eyes boring into her, she felt hypnotised by them, her eyes relaxing as she gazed back, her eyes seemed to start to be clouded with faint images of when Toby were together, before she was snapped out of it before she had even realised it had started.

"You're heart and soul are black..." rasped the unearthly voice. "...With anger. With fury. With the very man who had sacrificed you're home." It whispered venomously. "Many others were as angry at you but none knew nor had such a strong relationship with you...Nor for that manner bore than mans child." It croaked, the hand placing over her stomach and pushed down hard, making her gasp.

"You want vengeance, you want to pay him back? Make him suffer like he made you? Make him beg. We shall give you immortal life just like him. You shall be given as much time as you need to pay him back, and you can finally feel at one with you're past." he answered softly.

"But how can I pay you? Toby stole the only thing that would seem to be accepted..." she murmured gently, looking away.

The hand on her stomach pushed down more heavily. "With one down payment for you're immortality we ask of you're child's life, after that Toby will unwillingly be paying or you're prolonged life also. Do you agree?" It hissed gently.

Looking away she bit her lip. How could she give up her child?

"It will be dead either way." The voice rasped.

Lizzie sighed and closed her lips in a grimace and nodded once.

The eyes glinted in the half light of the house. "Then, when you shall wake." it whispered the hand covering her face, "You shall be immortal. Toby shall flee into blood stone. Follow him." he whispered before everything went black.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

By the time she came too if looked as if an age had passed. The whole of oakvale was lost into darkness. No birds sang, no wind stirred the trees that were now bared of leaves. No ocean roared. For once all was quiet. Deathly quiet. Already marsh land was claiming the ocean.

This was not like the humdrum world she'd known as Oakvale. Now it was as solemn as death. No. Oakvale was death. Of so many people for one man's selfish dreams. Oakvale had become the bringing of death. A wraith. A wraith of marshes..."Wraith marsh." she whispered lightly, as she began to stagger her way towards bloodstone. Her feet were bared and bleeding. She struggled with every step, falling and forced to drag herself to her feet until she came to the gate. Gazing over the grimy, grey topped city down the hill.

She had never been to bloodstone before. Never saw the need to. Until now. Once she had made her slow path down the path down the steep steps, before she began to ask if anyone had seen a man like her husband. None knew.

After a short while she dragged herself into the tavern, leaning her weathered and worn frame against the bar, breathing and half sobbing as she did so, causing the bartender to look up curiously, squinting through his thickset glasses.

"Oi love, What's got ya so down?" he questioned gruffly, seeming unphased by the sickening squeak as he cleaned a flagon, the stink of stale ale and cheap whores hung around the place, but it seemed only Lizzie notices. "Someone as fine as ye shouldn't even be in a place like this." he murmured, eyeing up her torn dress.

"I'm look for my husband." Lizzie muttered weakly, supporting her head in her hands, eyes downcast to the stained bar. "I've looked all over and I can't find him." she sighed.

"Is he a handsome lad, dark hair. Sounds quite high bred?" The barkeeper mumbled with a raised brow curiously.

"That sounds like him." she murmured lightly, looking up with hopeful eyes.

"He's...uh...He's gone upstairs...Into the brothel part. It's sometimes used to sleep in but very rarely." he muttered softly, jerking his grubby thumb upwards in the general direction upstairs.

Nodding slowly Lizzie got to her feet, gathering her skirts in her hands as she began her slow and fearful ascending to the rooms upstairs. Two door stood open, closed only by a thin door of grubby clothe.

Panting, moaning and gasping could be heard from inside. The sound unmistakable. The sound irreversible. However could it truly be her Toby? Her Toby betraying her the moment he was shot of her. She swallowed hard and peered only to see the truth, his body rising and falling with a looser woman's legs wound around his waist.

She turned away a pain erupting in her chest. All she had known and felt shattered into a million pieces, her eyes began to sting with tears. She dashed down the stairs, stumbling down a few steps as she ran from the tavern, pouncing down the steps two at a time. Her feet clattering across the slatted planks of the pier before she fell down hard to her knee's. Her body crumbling as she began to weep uncontrollably into her hands. Auburn tendrils sticking to her cheeks and eyes as she looked over the vast ocean. "Oh Toby...Tobias..." she whispered, her misty eyes reflecting the hot yellow orb of the sun, slowly hiding behind the pinkening sky. "Why...Why..." she whispered.

A heavy hand soon cupped her shoulder. Turning around in alarm her eyes widened in shock. "Hey love. Are you alright?" asked the gruff voice of the boat master.

Lizzie let out a soft sigh and nodded. "I'll be alright." she whispered as she rose to her full height, flicking her hair from her face with a small sigh.

"Would you like me to accompany you home?" he offered placing his hand on her elbow, helping to support her, seeing her sway unsteadily. As if unfamiliar with her own pins, trembling warily as she waited.

"I'm not sure I have anywhere to go." She breathed. "But I should be fine." she mumbled starting to walk off but only to feel her legs give way beneath her, only to feel the older gentleman's arms wrap around her and help support her, and prop her back onto her feet.

Pulling a handkerchief from his cuff, her gently wafted it to her which she took gratefully. "Listen, would you like to come and live with me and my wife? We own that ship over there, and we are setting of to Oakfield, and it may be an idea to find yourself somewhere to go?" he offered lightly.

Sniffling, she wiped her eyes on the handkerchief. "That is most kind of you, but I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience." She muttered softly.

"Not at all." The gentleman insisted lightly, brushing a few hairs from her face. "My wife and I have a daughter around your age. If she was all alone with no where else to go we'd want someone to do the same for her." he explained gently. "What do you say?"

"I would like that very much." She whispered softly.

The boat master smiled. "What's your name?" he asked lightly.

Elizabeth paused for a few moments, her eyes closing briefly. Maybe this was her chance for a new start. Maybe she could start getting over Toby with beginning a new life, perhaps this would be the best time. She took in a deep intake of breath, as her eyes gently rose to the boatman's face. "Catherine. My name is Catherine." she answered kindly.


End file.
